


Strangers in the Night

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually no, she still didn’t want to waste two weeks on running from one game to another but the prospect of getting out of New York and Clint’s sobbing apologies was rather appealing; even if she had to listen to Ward and Fitz yapping about offsides and missing opportunities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

Bobbi wasn't a big fan of soccer but catching your boyfriend screwing the co-worker you hate more than Voldemort hated Harry Potter would put you in the mood to want to watch it. Actually no, she still didn’t want to waste two weeks on running from one game to another but the prospect of getting out of New York and Clint’s sobbing apologies was rather appealing; even if she had to listen to Ward and Fitz yapping about offsides and missing opportunities.

Besides Skye was tagging along and they were going to _London_ so Bobbi would manage a few days. On the plus side, one thing she could look forward to was the hot soccer players! That’s why when Skye learned she broke up with Clint pulled some strings and got them rooms on the hotel where the teams were staying. Just in case Bobbi wanted to try something _new_ _;_ Skye’s words not hers.

The first few days rolled around relatively quiet. Ward with Fitz went from match to match and she showed Skye around since Skye had never been to London before. They drunk, they laughed, they met with a few old friends and before they knew it their last night in town was just around the corner. She suggested they went out one last time but Fitz was spending the night with some old schoolmate (meaning his eternal crush) and Skye with Ward wanted to stay in, have some alone time. 

The turn of events did not ruin her mood though. Instead she did her hair, put on her favourite black dress, slipped into her blood red pumps and made her way to the hotel bar. She wasn’t really looking for company but if fate send something her way she wouldn’t turn it down. Besides she was alone in a big city on her last night there, wasn’t that every chick flick’s basic idea? She made small talk with the bartender, his name was Idaho, laughed some more and by the time she finished her second martini fate did in fact smiled at her.

"Business or pleasure?" The man slide on the stool beside her and motioned for Idaho to bring him a drink too. He was no more than thirty, short hair and had that 5 o’clock shadow that made him even more charming; and let’s not start on his British accent!  

"Pleasure." She smiled seductively and took a sip of her martini. “You?”

"Sadly, business." He said loosing his tie and her eyes followed the moves of his fingers. "Lance." He extended his hand and Bobbi took it.  

"Barbara." She answered back. "But friends call me, Bobbi."

"So we are friends?" He teased.  

"We could be.”

~oOo~ 

Bobbi hadn’t laughed so much in months, Lance other than being handsome had also a wicked sense of humour and the right amount of snark to much hers. He didn’t ask her about her past and she didn’t ask him about his either and Bobbi was thankful for that. Talking about her failed relationship was something she didn’t want to do, like ever.

Instead they talked about their friends, and movies, and art. He made lame jokes and she laughed at them, she teased him and he teased her right back and before they knew it Idaho let them know that he was serving them their last round. Somehow during their time together he had moved closer to her and they were practically leaning on each other, their mouths only a breath away.  

"I guess our time is up." She murmured as she toyed with the edge of his suit sleeve.

"It doesn't have to be." He said as he laced their fingers together, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.  

"Are you suggesting what I think you do?" Bobbi asked as she boldly rested her hand against his thigh.

"Would you like to join me for one more drink?" He sat up giving her some space. "In private." He added and the meaning behind his words was clear. Bobbi considered his proposal for a few moments, there was only one answer to this.  

~oOo~

Needless to say that they never got that drink, not that she minded. Lance had her pressed up against the door of his room as soon as it closed behind them. His hands settled on her waist as his lips found hers, another thing to add to the long list of why this was a good idea, he was a very good kisser. She pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders hurriedly, her fingers working on his shirt next. Lance took hold of her wrists when she tried to rid him from that too and pinned them at her sides.  

"There's no rush." He whispered hotly against the side of her neck as his mouth kissed a path down to the top of her dress. His hands trailed at the bottom of the snug fabric covering her body and pushed it lazily up. He let out a quiet whimper when his eyes fell on her black stockings. "God! You are so fucking beautiful!" His voice was hoarse with desire and one of his hands slipped between her thighs tracing her burning flesh over the lacy of her underwear.

They hadn't even started and he had her so worked up Bobbi felt like she was about to combust. It had been so long since someone had tried to seduce her, after six years together sex with Clint was more like a thing of habit rather than passion and how she had missed passion in her life! Her breath hitched when he fell to his knees before her, his lips leaving kisses all over her skin.  

Lance's fingers pulled her panties down her legs with gentle moves, as if she was made from porcelain and he was afraid she would break. The moment his tongue ran down her slit Bobbi could die a happy woman, he was good with it she would give him that. "Please, don't stop!" She moaned as he worked her body towards what looked like a glorious orgasm. Bobbi could barely remember the last time she hand an orgasm that wasn't created by her hand.

"Wasn't planing to, beautiful." He chuckled huskily placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh. Bobbi rested one of her legs against his shoulder, leaning onto him for support as her orgasm ripped through her in waves her nails digging against the wood of the door behind her. "Tired?" Lance smirked as he kissed his way up her body.  

"Fuck, no!" She panted laughing softly. "Are you?" Bobbi challenged raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he stood up, pressing her up against the door. His hands traveled behind her back and cupped her bottom boldly.

"Not even close." She let out a squeal of surprise as he picked her up making his way towards the bedroom. She wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist and Bobbi whimpered quietly as his already hard length pressed up against her core. She was so fucking glad he was packing! His soft lips found hers and Lance laid her gently against the cool sheets and sat back. "So beautiful it's impossible for you to be real." He muttered as he shrugged his shirt off. 

"You said that before." Bobbi pointed out teasingly as she reached for his belt making quick work of it.

"I'll say it a million times." He soothed out her lips and his fingers in return searched for the zipper of her dress. "Actually someone should say it to you every single day." Bobbi hide her face in the crook of his neck when his words settled in. She knew she wasn't ugly by any means but it had been way too long since someone had told her so. 

Clint wasn't too fond of compliments but of course that was because he held all those for Romanoff but oh well! The past was the past and getting hang up on it was pointless. Lance's fingers inside her brought her out of her unwanted thoughts and her hips shot up as pleasure assaulted her senses.

"Please!" She begged as his thumb found her clit. "Stop teasing me, Lance. I need you!" She forced out between breaths as another orgasm approached.  

"Your wish is my command, Angel." He laughed against her lips and reached for a condom. Bobbi helped him and soon enough his length was inside her. She let her head fall back as Lance rested his full weight on top of her. She could feel every inch of him and it turned her on even more.

"You feel so good." She whimpered as he set a slow pace. Grabbing a hold of her wrists he pulled them over her head and kept them there. Bobbi's long legs wrapped tightly around his waist and forced him deeper within her body. She needed this, she needed this so bad it wasn't even funny.

Lance seemed unfazed by her impatience though, giving only what he wanted to give. 

"What have you done to me, angel?" He groaned as her walls fluttered around his shaft. He let go of one of her hands cupping her cheek, his lips crushed against hers swallowing her moans. Her nails dug into his skin when her back arched off of the bed as pleasure burned through her vein.

"Fuck, Lance." The way she moaned his name did it for him and a moment later he joined her to oblivion too.

~oOo~

Her eyes fluttered open searching for the alarm clock resting on top of the bedside table and Bobbi blinked a few times. It read a little after five in the morning and she tried to wiggle herself out of Lance's arms.  

Flashes of the night earlier filled her head. He had taken her in various positions (from behind, bend over the vanity mirror, up against the wall) and made sure to tire her out. Bobbi couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed her the way Lance had, like she was the finest wine and he needed to drink even the last drop of it. They had had fun but she needed to head back to her room.

Bobbi had to pack up her things and take a shower because they had to check out of the hotel by eleven. It wasn't like he'd want to see her again, she was heading back to the States and she supposed he was staying here in London. She tried to slip out of his arms again but he only pulled her closer.

 "Where do you think you're going?" He mumbled placing a kiss on her naked shoulder. "It's too early."

"I need to go back to my room." She turned to face him. "I'm leaving in a few hours." 

"I had forgot about that." He sighed resting his forehead against hers. "Any chance I can convince you to stay, angel?" Lance asked sincerely and if Bobbi hadn't spent an entire night telling to herself that this was nothing but an one night stand she might have let him try and change her mind.

"I don't think so." She shook her head smiling sadly.  

"In that case," He pushed her down gently to lay on her back. "I'd like to make the best out of the little time we have together." Her giggle turned into a soft moan as he settled between her legs.

Well, Bobbi was on vacation after all.  

~oOo~

The one time turned into two and Bobbi felt a little sad for leaving someone like him behind. They had chemistry the two of them, good chemistry and if things had turned out a little differently she might even had let him to take her out on a date. 

Of course she wasn't even going to comment on his stamina because let's face it the guy was _good._ He had gotten her off with his mouth, and his lips, and his cock (God! She could still feel him) more times than she could count. She rubbed her thighs together in a poor effort to put out the fire between her legs. To think that only a few hours ago she was wallowing in misery because of Clint!

"You look exhausted." Ward noted as she joined them at the hotel lobby, suitcase trailing behind her.  

"Something along those lines." She smiled cryptically gathering her hair in a messy bun revealing the dark bruise on the side of her neck. Skye gasped and put her hand over her heart mockingly, taking a step towards Bobbi.

"Barbara Morse!" She said eyes sparkling with amusement. "You got laid!" Skye's wiggly eyebrows forced a laugh out of her. 

"What, now?" Fitz's ears perked up at the mention of the new information and he averted his eyes from his iPhone for a brief moment.

"Bobbi got laid!" Ward joined in on the teasing, Bobbi didn't mind though. Even more that was the reason she was friends with these people, they had no sense of personal space which came in handy when she tended to withdraw to herself and hate the world. They always brought her back from that dark place.  

"Barbara!" The male voice cut short whatever Ward had to say and they all turned to face the man in question. "I'll be in New York for business the week after this, I'd love to see you again." He said handing her his card, the message was clear to her. He had asked her for her phone number but she refused to give it so he did the next best thing, Lance gave her his. "Have a safe flight!" He threw over his shoulder and walked away without waiting for an answer.

"Oh my God!" Ward gasped from beside her, trying to pick his jaw from the floor. "I need to sit down." He breathed and moved to the couches a few feet away from the front desk.  

"I know!" Fitz hissed, his arms flailing around wildly. "Do you have any idea who that was?!" He finally asked turning to face her.

"Apparently the dude she banged last night." Skye shrugged as they followed the boys and sat down.  

"No! He wasn't just _any_ guy!" Ward forced out between deep breaths. "This was _Lance Hunter!_ "

"Nope." Bobbi shook her head. "No clue what he's talking about. What do you think?" She asked Skye. "He's your boyfriend, you speak Ward." Skye bit her lip in a poor attempt to hide her laugh.  

"You don't understand!" Fitz butted in. "This was Lance Hunter! _Chairman_ of _Manchester United!_ He's the reason they got Christiano Ronaldo and Djibril Cissé! Lance Hunter is the reason they won UEFA Champion League this year after almost a decade! He's a freaking legend!" Bobbi swore that Fitz would blow his lid any moment now.

"Okay." Bobbi nodded slowly, she had suspected that he was something big, what with the expansive suit, the fancy room and the way he carried himself. But apparently the guy was some kind of God to the boys.  

"So are you gonna call him?" Ward leaned forward, giving her heart eyes and Bobbi found his excitement just a tiny bit endearing.

"I don't know." She would that much she had decided the moment he had given her his card. The guy was re best sex she had in years! They didn't need to know that though.  

"You don't-"

"You have to-"  

"Boys!" Skye's curt voice cut their protests short. "Bobbi is a big girl. She'll call him if she wants to see him again and you have no saying in it. So you'll both shut up or I swear no Pro for a month!"

"A month?" Fitz whined and Ward gave her his famous puppy dog eyes but Skye wouldn't cave.  

"A month." She repeated and stood up pulling Bobbi with her. "Get our things I wanna go home." Skye linked her arms with hers as they walked away, the boys hot on their heels. "Now, tell me everything about last night!" She whispered to Bobbi smirking.

Bobbi looked at the card in her hands once more and smiled. It looked like the ball was in her court now so to speak. She run her thumb absently over his name and then delved into the previous night leaving out nothing.

 


End file.
